justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It on the Boogie
"Blame It On The Boogie" by The Jackson 5 ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]. It is covered by Mick Jackson. Dancers The dancers are a dancing family. There is a dad, daughter, son, and the mom on the far right. In the extreme version is a female dancer. 'P1 Father' *A crew cut with a partially shaved beard *Red sweater with a black and white design on it *Plain black pants *Purple shoes 'P2 Daughter' *Fairly long and poofy hair *An orange shirt with a skirt overall *Purple socks and red sneakers 'P3 Son' Orange cap to cover his baldness up A sweater vest with a purple undershirt on Bright orange pants and purple sneakers 'P4 Mom' *A large yellow possible wig! *A sparkly blue top and an orange waistband *Plain black jeans *Red shoes 'Extreme Dancer' *Black short hair braided and looks like a spider *A yellow tie up crop top with a blue sports bra *Blue polka dot tights *Blue, pink, and yellow sneakers Background The background resembles to a family house where you can see a door, a lamp, two couches, a centerpiece, a big window, stairs, a big TV and a picture of the family together. Gold Moves 'Regular' *1st Gold move for P2: Open your arms. *1st Gold move for P3: Shake your hand. *1st Gold move for P1 & P4: Make a half-circle with your hands. *2nd Gold move: Put your hands up and shake them slightly. 'Extreme' *First 3: Spin Around. *4th: Lift Your Right Hand Down. 'Mashup' *1st, 2nd & 5th: Spin around. (Done with the dancer from Superstition) *3rd & 4th: Make a big circle with your hand (Done with the dancer from Crazy in Love) Mash-Up This song has a sweat mash-up that can be purchased in the in-game store for 5 mojocoins. Here are the dancers (no repeats): *Fine China (Both routines) (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Superstition (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Forget You (JD3) Trivia *It is the second time that there are children coaches, after Kids in America. *This is the first time that they made the avatars dance as a family. *The daughter (2nd dancer) also appears in Could You Be Loved in a different outfit. *The start is like a sitcom. *They make an appearance in American Girl when she says "I was raised by television." It's a reference to the sitcom theme of the dance. *The 2nd dancer messes up on quite a few moves. *It says the artist is Mick Jackson but the singer they used for Just Dance 2014 was Michael Jackson's version. Most fans complain about this. *The mashup version has 5 gold moves, this is the one with more gold moves. *Even though Ubisoft calls the mashup a "Sweat" mashup, the mashup only has one sweat dancer. Maybe it happened because of a labelling error. * This is the first time when a song in Just Dance has sweat mashup and extreme routine at once. * The extreme version is not available on Wii due to not enough storage to hold the alternate due to the fact that Uplay doesn't exist on Wii. Video Gallery BlameItontheBoogie.png|Classic On The Menu BlameItontheBoogieExtreme.png|Extreme On The Menu Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Disco Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:70's Category:Medium Songs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs released in 1978 Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Song with special effects